The Back Door Draft
by Devi77
Summary: Third story of Eduardo's Tales. Eduardo is hit with a bad case of pneumonia while being cared for by an old soldier, while he also has to deal with a scheming war minister... who happens to harbor something more sinister.


**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 3: The Back Door Draft**

(Rated T for violence, alcohol content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which is inspired me to bring our favorite slacker into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

A cold harsh winter had overwhelmed the Northern Stride as snow had fallen all over the main village near the castle. Everyone was gathering for the winter as they were experiencing the harsh weather. The very cold gave no comfort for the villagers as they were even gathering various types of wood and coals for their fireplaces. The chill itself was coming down with a bad case of fierceness as the snow continued to fall from the grey sky.

As for one of the villagers, he was a highly seasoned soldier who fought against the dark forces of the evil King Lurtz from the Nagini Empire from far away as he was bringing firewood to his home. He managed an inn as he even had to take care of his daughter, who was crippled. He had a good heart and a very good sense of justice as he also feared going back to his old post. Even though he enlisted at the behest of Emperor Mikan, he returned home to his family not only did he hear of his wife's death, but he had to raise his family alone along with his young daughter. With night settling in, he saw a cloaked figure carrying a Buddhist staff as he was going into an old shed. Who was he and why is he staying in such a cold place like that old shed? The soldier had to find out who the stranger was and get him to some warmer territory.

###

"I call upon the power of fire," said Eduardo as he had a pile of wood in a stone hibachi. "Light this wood and give me warmth."

Fire flickered from his fingers as it lit the wood in the stone hibachi. The shed was cold inside as Eduardo even had a blanket wrapped around him. He was cold as he was starting to shake from the weather's harsh effects. To his assumptions, he placed his hand on his forehead as it was burning to the touch. He was getting sick as he huddled himself close to the fire. Coughing and wheezing, he felt the cold air freeze his bones as he later began to lay down on the cold floor next to the hibachi.

"I don't know if I can last in this shed," he said raspily.

The warmth of the fire had kept him company as he stared at the stone hibachi. The illness inside his body had taken effect as it made him cough uncontrollably. The journey to the Northern Stride had nearly exhausted his resources except for the loaf of bread that was given by Isabella and her father. He was hungry, but he had to meter out the bread in order for it to last for the next few days. His stomach growled as he was trying to fight off the hunger. He closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep despite the illness that was taking a toll on his fevered body.

Breathing harshly, he heard approaching footsteps as he heard the door open. The curious soldier came inside the shed as he saw Eduardo all huddled up near the stone hibachi as he was trying to warm up by the fire. The soldier had found that he wasn't feeling too well as he carried him out of the shed and into the inn. He couldn't let this young man stay in that cold shed much longer as he took him inside where more warmth had radiated all over.

###

Eduardo woke up as he found himself all cleaned up while wearing a white kimono. Sitting up, he even found himself in a comfortable bed as he saw a young girl all dressed in a red kimono with cherry blossoms printed all over. To his assumptions, he found the girl to be a cripple as she was sitting in a an old-fashioned wheelchair. The very same assumption reminded him of Garrett from long ago as he was able-minded despite his disability. He tried to smile, but he began to wheeze and cough as he even felt his body ache all over.

"How is he, Oboro?" asked the soldier as he entered into Eduardo's room.

"He's still under the weather, Dad," she answered.

"Where am I?" asked Eduardo in a shaky voice.

"Take it easy, son," said the soldier cautiously. "You're in a much better place than that god-awful shed. Hell, I even had to put the fire out and get the rest of your things after I got you inside. You shouldn't fall asleep and leave that fire unattended because of prior accidents."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Souichiro Imazato and this is my daughter, Oboro. You must be Eduardo Rivera by the appearance."

"Oh..., I was on my way here, but-"

"Come on, son; you need to lie back down and get some rest. You've had a rough time getting here and you're also not feeling well."

"I don't feel well..."

Eduardo laid back down as he saw Souichiro draw out a thermometer and put it into his mouth. The old soldier was concerned for Eduardo's health as he even brought out some chamomile medicine. It wasn't long until he took the thermometer out of Eduardo's mouth. The news wasn't good as Souichiro had found that his new guest's temperature had spiked up to 102.7. It wasn't good at all as Souichiro opened up the bottle of chamomile medicine and brought out a spoon to pour a little bit in. Eduardo later had the spoonful of medicine in his mouth as he swallowed it. The mixture tasted bitter as he even felt a bit disgusted at the fact that he had to have that medicine.

"Oh, I can't take it much longer," he said listlessly.

"Son, you needed that stuff because of what you've been through," answered Souichiro.

"Dad, maybe we should send for Dr. Naegino," said Oboro.

"Dr. Naegino's been very busy these days and the only doctor around here is Dr. Domyouji, whose reputation for being a physician has a tainted past to boot."

"Dr. Domyouji's the only physician we got right now. As for our friend, I hope that he makes it."

Eduardo felt an very achy sensation all over his body as he felt the fever overwhelm him. He couldn't take the illness much longer as he began to toss and turn. The chamomile medicine took effect as it started to make him drowsy. He couldn't stay awake much longer as he began to fall asleep. He needed a lot of rest after travelling all over the Roads as he was being cared by both Souichiro and Oboro. It wasn't long until both the old soldier and his daughter saw a strange woman enter into the room. Dressed in typical Heian-Era clothes that consisted of a long maroon kimono, the woman also had very long hair that was down to her feet as she even carried a medical bag in her hands.

"Dr. Domyouji, I presume?" said Souichiro.

"I heard that you found me another patient besides your daughter," said the woman as she spotted Eduardo tossing and turning in his bed. "Where did you find him, Souichiro?"

"I spotted him in the old shed, but when I went in to check it out, he was found near the stone hibachi warming himself to a fresh fire."

"A cold shed is no place for someone who's been gripped by illness. Luckily, you did the right thing when you brought him to your inn."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Oboro.

"I need to examine him first."

Getting out her medical bag, Dr. Domyouji opened it up as she drew out a stethoscope, a pocketwatch, and a dousing crystal as she began to examine Eduardo. Opening up his white kimono to reveal his bare chest, Dr. Domyouji got out her stethoscope as she began to listen to his heart. The mere sound of his heartbeat wasn't a healthy one as it was pounding very fast. With the pocketwatch in her hand, the physician opened it up as she even grabbed Eduardo's wrist in order to check his pulse. The tiny arterial beat proved to be as erratic as her patient's heartbeat when she later drew out her dousing crystal. The aura glowed a bright red as it proved to be a sign of a very bad illness.

"Your new guest is very ill, Souichiro," said Dr. Domyouji.

"Is it just a common cold?" he asked.

"No, he's got pneumonia. It's a often a very fatal illness, but he needs to be kept in bed. If the illness isn't reduced in a few days, he will have to be taken to the hospital."

"Dr. Domyouji," said Oboro. "Will Eduardo ever get better?"

"As long as he stays in bed, he'll be fine."

"That's a relief," said Souichiro. "I hope that he pulls through..."

Eduardo stirred in his sleep as Dr. Domyouji closed up his kimono and covered him up with the blankets to his bed. Souichiro grabbed a bowl full of lukewarm water and a cloth as he set it down on the nightstand near Eduardo's bed. Soaking up the cloth with the water, he wrung it out as he placed it on Eduardo's sweating forehead. As an old soldier, Souichiro had seen several of his friends fall ill after being wounded in battle. He had seen several of them die from their wounds as he was striving to keep his new guest alive. He even had flashbacks about his battle against King Lurtz's army as he was saved by a strange young man with a staff in his hands.

Something had puzzled Souichiro as he was staring at the same man he saw many years ago since he first enlisted into Emperor Mikan's army. The old soldier was eighteen at the time as he even saw the young man cast an incantation to protect him and his unit from the wrath of King Lurtz's armada. It was a very long time ago since then and now, he had a family of his own when it consisted of three sons and a crippled daughter. Looking back at Eduardo in the present, Souichiro finally realized that it was the same young man who saved him and his unit all those years ago. Now, it was _his _turn to help save Eduardo's life.

"Souichiro," said Dr. Domyouji as she handed him a jar of medicine. "This is a special medicine given to me by King Rokusho of Lavianna. He, too, is also a physician who is very aware of the illness that Eduardo has."

"I'll make sure that he takes it," he said.

"This medicine should help reduce the fever. When he wakes up, have him take it as soon as possible. Also, be aware that pneumonia doesn't go away in a single day, but make sure that Eduardo has plenty of fluids so he won't get dehydrated."

"I'll see to that, Dr. Domyouji."

With the advice that she gave to Souichiro, Dr. Domyouji left as she gathered up her medical tools and fled elsewhere. As for Souichiro and Oboro, they watched over Eduardo as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. The old soldier was determined to help save his new guest as he was concerned for his health. He had a favor to repay and he couldn't let Eduardo die from the very illness that has gripped him.

###

"Kylie!" screamed Eduardo as he was shaking in his bed.

Souichiro rushed into the room as he saw Eduardo tossing and turning rapidly in his bed. The old soldier found that his guest was having a nightmare as he was coughing up a storm. The illness had grounded Eduardo as he began to open his eyes. He saw the old soldier opening up the jar of medicine as he put a teaspoonful of it into a cup of tea. It wasn't long until he saw Souichiro give him the mixture with the tea as the medicine was ready to be ingested.

"Come on, son," said Souichiro. "You need to drink this down."

"What is it?" asked Eduardo listlessly as he sat up.

"It's the medicine that Dr. Domyouji had given to you. She said that it's supposed to help you fight off the pneumonia."

"Oh... I can't focus right now... I don't feel well..."

"Take it easy, son. Don't even strain yourself like that."

Eduardo took the cup as he drank the contents in it. The medicine tasted awful as it consisted of chrysanthemum honey with a mixture of a strange herb. The illness had drained him both physically and mentally as he began to lay back down. Souichiro looked at him with grave concern as he took the cup and left the room. The old soldier didn't want to give up on the man who saved him many years ago as he even went into the kitchen to get a bowl. With a kettle boiling on the stove, he took it as he poured a little bit of the hot water into the bowl. With a little bit of cold water poured into the bowl as well, Souichiro later got out a cloth as he dipped it into the water. Returning to Eduardo's room, he set the bowl down as he wrung the cloth out.

"Come on, son," said Souichiro. "You've got to pull through."

Eduardo felt the lukewarm cloth touch his burning forehead as he was panting painfully. The illness took a toll on his aching body as he began to fall asleep. It wasn't long until he found himself returning to the dream state as he found himself in a hospital bed. There were kodama surrounding him as they even handed him a purple wine cup. The contents in the cup were none other than the honeysuckle wine as he began to drink it down. The wine had a potent effect as he began to float away from the hospital bed. The kodama grabbed the blankets that covered him as they pulled him down. Just as he was about to be pinned down by the same spirits, he woke up as he felt sweat soaking his entire body. The illness still had a powerful hold over him, but had loosened its grip as he covered himself in the blankets.

When he got up, he grabbed the blankets as he walked towards the window. It was daytime, but the snow had gotten worse as a blizzard had settled in. He hated being confined to bed at times, but watching the snow fall down made him feel empty inside. The color in his skin hadn't changed since he was brought inside as he began to collapse onto the floor. He was still weak as he slowly crept back into bed. It wasn't long until he saw Oboro wheel herself into the room as she had a tray full of hot porridge with a spoon in her hands.

"You look terrible," she said as she handed Eduardo the tray of food. "Are you feeling okay?"

"The snow..." he said as he sat up.

"Dad said that there was a blizzard going on. By the way, you need to eat something."

"How long was I in bed?"

"You've been in bed since yesterday. As soon as you eat something, you'll be feeling a lot better soon."

"Oboro, I wanted to-"

Eduardo heard his stomach growl as he took the spoon and began to eat slowly at the porridge. The taste made him want a little bit more as it was sweetened with honey and filled with some almonds in it. He ate every bit of it as it settled wisely in his stomach. Even though he wanted to get up after eating the porridge, he was still forbidden from getting out of bed as he began to feel full. With his body still weak, he had to remain bedridden in order to fight off the effects of the pneumonia. Oboro later covered him up with his blankets as she even felt his forehead, for it was still hot to the touch.

"You still have a fever, Eduardo," she said with concern.

"I know, but I really hate being confined into bed," he answered.

"Eduardo, I need to tell you something..."

"Is there something gravely wrong with me?"

"No. While you were resting, the Emperor's war minister came by here earlier. He's introducing a stop-loss program to all retired soldiers, including Dad."

"Is there some way he can back out?"

"No, but the Emperor is against this back door draft. He doesn't want to put any more war veterans under such circumstances. He even said that it would traumatize them even further. I don't want to be alone. My brothers have all grown up and were in the same service as Dad, but the stop-loss program would put a strain on everyone."

"The Emperor's war minister is playing with fire and he is most likely to get burned in the process."

"Eduardo..."

Oboro buried her face as she was sobbing sadly. Eduardo tried his best to comfort her as he also saw Souichiro come into the room with the same medicine jar and a cup of tea in his hands. He wasn't happy with the war minister's plans to introduce a back door draft as he had the intentions of throwing a block of wood at him. He hated the fact of going back to service as he was even worried about Oboro being all alone. He couldn't let that happen to her, for she was crippled and had to be put in a wheelchair. His three sons have also served in the army as they were also discharged from service and led happy lives. With the back-door draft looming, he couldn't stomach the fact about going back into the belly of the beast. He also had to watch over Eduardo, who was still feeling ill from the effects of the pneumonia.

"I won't go back!" yelled Souichiro. "That blowhard war minister can kiss my ass!"

"Dad..." said Oboro as she had tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to go!"

"You don't have to, Souichiro," said an elderly man with greying hair.

"Your Majesty?" said Souichiro. "What are you doing here?"

Souichiro was shocked to see the Emperor in person as he was dressed in regal Heian-era clothes. The elderly man wasn't too happy with the war minister either as he was very concerned about the so-called back door draft. He was no stranger of the paranormal as his ancestor was considered to be well-immersed into the ghost catching business from long ago. He wanted to investigate the war minister's motives as he wanted to get to the bottom of drafting old war veterans. He was also concerned for the well-being of Oboro, for she was a cripple who needed to be cared for.

"It's been a while, Souichiro," said the Emperor as he later saw Eduardo confined in his bed. "I see that you have a new guest here."

"His name's Eduardo," said Oboro.

"I see, but he's also got a bout of pneumonia, I take it."

"Who are you?" asked Eduardo as he began to cough and wheeze.

"Eduardo, this is Emperor Mikan," said Souichiro. "He's the ruler here of the Northern Stride. His old ancestor had a knack for ghost catching while having to contend with the comical things in life, especially when he had to put up with a bunch of imps in a joke shop."

The Emperor sat down in a chair next to Eduardo's bed as he even got out a dousing crystal from his bag. The crystal glowed red as it showed traces of paranormal aura from far away. As for Eduardo, however, he tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by Oboro as she set him back down. The pneumonia still kept him incapacitated as he was still coughing and shaking.

"Looks like you need to get some more rest," said the Emperor.

"My whole body hurts," said Eduardo as he felt a chill shake his bones.

"I found Eduardo in the old shed yesterday," said Souichiro. "He's been like this ever since when he was brought inside."

"Recently, the war minister's back door draft just got slammed for the time being due to the blizzard," said the Emperor. "That may give us some time to find out what he's up to. I've also spotted him with a pouch in his hand that contained trouble in the worst way."

Eduardo quickly sat up as he remembered a case from long ago. The mysterious pouch that the war minister had was similar to the one that the petty thief had stolen from a museum. The rune case had been reopened as he even remembered catching one and was taken into the world of the demon god, Kahlil. He had to stop the war minister from enacting such a sinister plot in order to revive the deadly demon god before it was too late.

"Eduardo!" cried Oboro. "What are you doing?!"

"I have to stop the war minister," he said raspily.

"Son, you're in no condition to move around right now," said Souichiro as he pinned Eduardo back down in his bed. "You need to get some more rest, you got that?"

Eduardo obeyed as he saw Souichiro scoop a spoonful of medicine into a hot cup of tea. It wasn't long until he received the contents of the cup as he drank the medicine down. He began to close his eyes as he began to fall asleep. Souichiro and the emperor later covered him up as they left for the main hall where other guests were warming up by the fire. Both men were concerned about the rune pouch as the war minister was about to enact his dangerous plan..., but not yet due to the blizzard.

"This Eduardo fellow has got to get better soon," said the Emperor.

"And why is he so important despite his condition?" asked Souichiro.

"He was the one who helped recite the last verse of the incantation that vanquished Kahlil."

"An incantation? Spill it out so I can let him memorize it when he gets better."

"It goes like _this_: 'By the clock of runic time; Grain by grain, the sands are sifted; Replacing what was once sublime; Curse of ages now be lifted.' He _needs_ to remember it or else Kahlil will be resurrected and more souls will be taken into his world."

With that advice given to Souichiro, the Emperor left the inn as he returned to the castle. The incantation that was used long ago was about to be used once again as the time to revive Kahlil was put on the back burner for now because of the blizzard.

###

Eduardo was in the bathtub as he was cleaning himself off. The sweat was too much as he was scrubbing every inch and crevice on his body. Even though he was still battling pneumonia, he didn't want to be dirty as he got finished cleaning up. Draining the tub, he stood up with a wobbly feeling as he even got a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The weakness in his legs had nearly made him fall on the floor as he grabbed onto the door. He was still in bad shape as he later dressed himself in clean clothes. When he open up the door, he became dizzy as if he was about to faint.

"Come on," he said to himself. "Don't let me fall..."

"Eduardo!" cried Souichiro as he saw him collapse onto the floor. "Come on, son, let's get you back in bed."

Souichiro carried Eduardo to his room as he set him down on the bed. The old soldier had also saw that the illness insede of Eduardo's body still had a potent hold over him as he began to shake. Pneumonia was no walk in the park as he began to cough and wheeze his lungs out. With the thermometer put back into his mouth, he saw Souichiro cover him up with the blankets as he was aching all over. The old soldier also had to make him memorize the lost incantation that was made to stop Kahlil as he had it written on a piece of paper.

"Emperor Mikan wanted me to give this to you," he said as he took the thermometer out of Eduardo's mouth. "That incantation was meant to put Kahlil in his place."

"I know all about it," he answered as he took the paper from Souichiro's hands. "I only memorized the last verse while I was in Kahlil's demonic realm."

"By the way, you still have a little bit of a high fever there. Right now, it's down to 102.4, which was slightly lower than last time."

"I have to stop Kahlil before he is resurrected by that war minister."

"No! You need to rest up before you even _think _of going up against that blowhard!"

Eduardo sighed as he even felt his heart pounding at an alarming rate. Powerless and unable to get out of bed, he felt the fever overwhelm his body as he began to toss and turn while a damp cloth was placed onto his burning forehead. Souichiro began to put more firewood into the fireplace as he was warming up the room. He couldn't stand a cold room as he even had to watch over Eduardo in his harrowing condition.

"There's some chicken soup for dinner," he said.

"I'm not hungry right now," said Eduardo in a shaky voice.

"You're gonna need it if you want to get better. Besides, chicken soup is good for you and it can help you fight off that illness."

Eduardo sighed listlessly as he covered himself in the blankets. Souichiro watched him fall asleep as he placed his hand on his forehead. The fever still had a hold over Eduardo as he was tossing and turning in his bed. He had to get better before he even had a chance to stop the revival of Kahlil as he was stirring in his sleep. Souichiro later left the room as he went towards the kitchen to get the tray full of chicken soup in a bowl with a spoon. When he later went back into Eduardo's room, he saw that he was shaking in his sleep as he was still unwell. The fever was so harsh as the winter blizzard as it maintained control over Eduardo's weak body. He had to fight it off as he was struggling in his troubled sleep.

"Come on, son," said Souichiro as he set the tray down on the nightstand. "You've gotta pull through. We have got to break your fever anytime soon."

Eduardo woke up again as he saw the chicken soup still piping hot in the bowl. He needed to fight off the pneumonia's effects as he sat up. He couldn't take the fever's effects anymore as he grabbed the tray that had the soup and began to eat. With a spoonful of soup in his mouth, he began to taste the well-seasoned broth as he began to swallow it. The soup was very good as he ate a few more bites of it. Souichiro was impressed to see that Eduardo was fighting hard to get better as he finished off the very same thing that was made for fighting off colds.

"You're a fighter to the bitter end, I take it," said Souichiro.

"I won't let this fever get the better of me," said Eduardo.

"You _may_ be trying to fight off the effects of the fever, but you _still _need more rest."

Eduardo laid back down as he had the incantation in his hands. He needed more to do than just waste his time as he was still confined to his bed. To his surprise, he saw a shelf full of books near the window as they were based on the occult. He wanted to read more and know the spells of them as he saw Souichiro give him a book with a beige-colored cover.

"You're gonna need more knowledge than you think," he said.

"It's a Japanese spell book," said Eduardo as he opened it up to see the writing in it. "I've taken a language course once before when I had to visit Dr. Naegino one time. He told me that I needed to memorize more than just typical spells."

"Alright, let's see what you got."

Eduardo began to read the spells in hiragana format as he began to create a formulation in his head. The prevention of Kahlil's revival was clear to him as he was ready to do some training of the mind. With the tray moved back to the nightstand, he got up out of bed as he had the book of spells in his hand. He couldn't let Kahlil be resurrected as he was about to begin his mental training not only as a warlock, but a "scientist" as well.

"I call upon the power of fire," he said as a ball of flames appeared from his hand.

"Whatever you do, don't put that thing anywhere else," said Souichiro cautiously.

Eduardo managed the ball of fire in his hand as he doused it out with the other. The fire method not only was mastered, but it also burned his hands as well. Souichiro rushed towards him as he examined his hands. Luckily, they weren't third degree burns on them, but they were singed very badly. The old soldier opened the drawer to the nightstand as he got out a first aid kit. Opening it up, he picked up two rolls of bandaging cloths, a bottle of peroxide, a fresh cloth, and some ointment as he was about to take care of Eduardo's hands.

"You should be a little more careful when you master your witching powers," said Souichiro.

"I've mastered this element before, but I only wanted to see if I was still capable of using it," said Eduardo. "Besides, I have a demon to go up against."

"Dad!" cried Oboro as she rushed into the room. "What's going on?!"

"It's alright, Oboro. I'm fine and so is your dad."

"Oh, no! Eduardo, what happened to your hands?"

Souichiro began to clean Eduardo's hands with a peroxide-soaked cloth as he was getting the germs out of them. Oboro got out another cloth as she dried Eduardo's hands and put the ointment on them. With the bandages put on his hands, he was led back to bed as he still had a long way to go before he was freed from the pneumonia. Souichiro later covered him back up in his bed as he was still fully awake. He wanted to train some more, but the old soldier couldn't allow it as the use of fire was forbidden indoors.

"I suggest that you get some more sleep first," said Souichiro.

"Not again," said Eduardo as he sighed impatiently.

"You may have tried to fight off the fever, but you still need to get some more rest."

"I can't lay around and do nothing at all-"

"Take it easy, Eduardo," said Oboro as she saw him coughing shakily.

"Son, you need to stay in bed," said Souichiro as he felt Eduardo's forehead. "You may have tried to pull through by fighting off the pneumonia, but that illness doesn't go away in a single day, you know."

Eduardo sighed as he began to close his eyes. It wasn't the first time that he had pneumonia, but it wouldn't be the last either. Sleep had taken over as he was stirring in his bed. Both Souichiro and Oboro cared for him as he was trying to recover from the illness. He began to shake as he tossed and turned in his bed. Both Souichiro and Oboro were right about the pneumonia not going away in a single day as Eduardo continued to stir in his fevered sleep.

###

The blizzard continued to blow into the night as snow was even piling up near the doorway of the inn. Eduardo continued to stay asleep as he began to return to the dream state. The kodama were waiting for him as they were all sitting in a circle around a giant sake bottle. The fragrant smell of chrysanthemum wine was a familiar one as some of it was poured in a blue wine cup. Eduardo walked forward as he was drawn towards the smell of the chrysanthemum wine. He couldn't resist nor could he pull away, for it was considered his duty to drink the wine in the dream state that the kodama give him.

"Eduardo," said a loud booming voice from above. "The chrysanthemum wine awaits for you."

"Can't anyone here see that I'm deathly ill?" asked Eduardo in a shaky voice.

"We all know that you've been suffering from pneumonia, but you must drink the chrysanthemum wine, for it will help speed up the recovery process in your body."

Eduardo obeyed the kodama as he took the wine cup and drank the chrysanthemum wine. The illness inside him was no match for the wine's effects as it was as powerful than any drug in the real world. It wasn't long until he later saw an old circle in an open field in the snow-covered forest. The war minister that Emperor Mikan had talked about was standing near the stone altar as he was enacting his so-called back door draft by enslaving most of the old soldiers and sending them into Kahlil's realm. Just as that was about to happen, Eduardo woke up as he was sweating in his bed. He had to warn Souichiro and Oboro before it was too late.

Getting out of bed, he covered himself in a blanket as he went downstairs to find Souichiro and Oboro. There was something wrong here as he found the door all shattered with cold air coming into the inn. Someone was here as he found footprints near the door. He even found Oboro's wheelchair all damaged and broken as he was too late to save them. The war minister had already enacted his dastardly plan to resurrect Kahlil as he didn't have much time to lose. Getting dressed in his clothes, he even put on his snowsuit and cloak as he even grabbed his staff and a few occult books along with the paper with the incantation on it. He had to hurry before it was too late. He had to return the favor as he was ready to save the old soldier and his crippled daughter before they were sacrificed into the world of Kahlil. He only hoped that time was on his side before the ritual took effect.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm coming to save you!"

He left the inn as he was about to find and rescue Souichiro and Oboro from the war minister's clutches. He had sensed the presence of the villain as he was well into the forest. The chrysanthemum wine in the dream state had helped him put his body's illness at bay for now as he was now stronger than any other traveller on the Roads. He had to rescue Souichiro and Oboro before it was too late, for he owed them one after taking care of him. Drawing out his staff, he stooped onto the ground as he saw skid tracks in the snow. To his assumptions, he suspected that it was Oboro's set of tracks as he even saw a shred of red fabric on the ground.

"Oboro's kimono," he said as he picked up the red fabric. "She's been dragged in the snow by someone strong."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked a familiar figure all dressed in a black cloak. "I'm surprised, Eduardo, but when did _you_ become a tracker?"

It was the enigmatic Funny-Coat who followed Eduardo as he was there to assist him in his quest to prevent Kahlil's resurrection. He, too, had travelled along the Roads as he was even searching the forest by using a dousing crystal to find the paranormal aura. The forest was full of suspicion as it even crawled with a lot of ecto activity. It was a twist of fate that brought Funny-Coat to Eduardo's side once again as he followen him where he needed to go.

"What is that book?" asked Funny-Coat as he saw Eduardo bring out the book of spells.

"I call upon the power of Amaterasu's Kiss," he answered as he released a blue fireball.

"You've gotten better, but that blue fireball has got to have a target to blast, doesn't it?"

"Look over there!"

Eduardo directed the blue fireball at an invisible barrier as it dissolved the gate. With Funny-Coat following him, both young man and young boy had entered into the closely guarded secret of the war minister as it was a twisting path full of traps. Funny-Coat spotted a stone in the ground as it was most likely to be a lever for a trap. There was danger underneath as Funny-Coat drew out a dousing crystal and shined it on the ground. This was no ordinary trap as both warlock and servant boy were facing a much more difficult task on their hands. Disarming a trap wasn't easy as Eduardo began to conjure up another incantation to save the day.

"I summon the power of Yuki-Hime," he said as he used his power to transport Funny-Coat and himself above the path. "The trap itself is just a pit full of spikes underneath that stone."

"That's very comforting to hear," said Funny-Coat sarcastically as he noticed the fatal contraption of the trap. "The dousing crystal was right about the spikes under there, you know. By the way, where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to find Souichiro and Oboro."

###

Oboro was tied up as she was placed in a cage in a chilly dungeon. She was scared to death as she saw the war minister walk into the room with the same bag of runes in his hand. He was so obsessed in reviving the demon god, Kahlil, as he finally gathered all thirteen old soldiers, including Souichiro. The plan was perfect when he initiated the so-called "stop-loss" program in order to trap the war veterans who served the Emperor as he was eager to bow in Kahlil's favor.

"I see that you haven't had time to get your wheelchair, have you, Lady Oboro?" he said.

"Hanshiro Uchizaki!" said Oboro angrily. "You were once an ally of Emperor Mikan during the battle against King Lurtz of the Nagini Empire, but now you've become a high traitor. Why are you so obsessed into reviving Kahlil?"

"Kahlil is a god that demands to be resurrected and I've got thirteen old soldiers to bring into his world."

"Eduardo will come, you'll see! And when he does, he will cast a curse on you and send you to the Emperor to stand trial!"

"Eduardo is a warlock and that servant boy who was dispatched by Queen Tasheena of the Western Region has a secret of his own."

Uchizaki kept a secure hold of the bag of runes as he was about to make everyone all around him bow before the power of Kahlil as he left the dungeon. Oboro was still trapped in a cage as she was worried about her father and the other twelve old soldiers. It was the most diabolical plan that ever been erected as the notorious Uchizaki would stop at nothing to bring Kahlil back to do some damage by sending the chosen into his demonic realm. Oboro was powerless against this dangerous man as she even prayed for Eduardo to rescue her and eliminate that traitor.

###

Eduardo and Funny-Coat made it past the trap of spikes as they entered into a safe point. The path to the dark clearing was a chamber of horrors as they even encountered a much difficult danger. The next obstacle was a floor with hiragana characters as they were written on the tiles. Funny-Coat was never a fan of the language, but Eduardo knew the writing very well as he was about to master the pathway and haul himself and the servant boy to safety.

"This is so wrong," said Funny-Coat as he saw a signpost near the pathway. "I can't even read what it says."

"'Master the six hiragana characters carefully and you will pass through,'" said Eduardo as he read the sign. "'If you master the wrong ones, you die a horrible death,'"

"So, which ones are correct? They're all the same, aren't they?"

"Dr. Naegino showed me a hiragana pattern before and the six characters are _re, ne, no, me, a, _and _o_."

"Let's try them out."

Eduardo went first as he stepped on the hiragana characters he had designated to be correct as nothing bad ever happened. Funny-Coat followed suit as he stepped on the same characters and passed through without a scratch. The second obstacle was a success as they finally ran towards the clearing where a stone altar with a runic symbol was carved into it. Eduardo was finally thankful that he made it with the help of Funny-Coat as they were ready to make their move and rescue the thirteen soldiers and Oboro. To their surprise, they saw Uchizaki and several of his followers haul out Oboro as she was dressed in a white kimono for such a barbaric ritual. She was about to be sacrificed to seal the deal into reviving Kahlil as she was ready to be killed.

"O mighty Kahlil!" cried Uchizaki as he drew out a knife. "I have been faithful to you by bringing thirteen souls and a virgin sacrifice. This crippled girl's virgin blood would do very nicely to open the gate to appease you."

"All praise Lord Kahlil!" said the followers as they laid Oboro onto the stone altar.

"When the girl's virgin blood is spilled onto the circle, the thirteen soldiers will be made to touch the runes to appease the demon god and satisfy him for the next thirteen years!"

"All hail the mighty Kahlil! All hail the mighty Kahlil! All hail the mighty Kahlil!"

The circle around the altar started to glow as it was thirsty for blood..., Oboro's blood. With the sacrificial knife raised for the kill, Uchizaki was about to do away with the young crippled girl until his hand caught on fire and dropped it onto the ground. Eduardo charged at Uchizaki as Funny-Coat grabbed Oboro and brought her to safety. Several of the followers tried to attack him while protecting Oboro as he drew out a dousing crystal and blinded them with its light. The followers also drew out their knives as they lunged directly at the intruders, but were stopped at the last minute by falling balls of blue flames. In a face-off against the notorious Uchizaki, Eduardo twirled his staff as he was ready to recite an incantation from the spell book.

"I call upon the power of Amaterasu! Bring me your fiery kiss!" he said.

Blue and red flames shot from Eduardo's staff as they attacked the follwers and blew a hole into the dungeon cell where the soldiers were kept. Souichiro was the first to come out as he was eager to join the fight. He even wanted to tear Uchizaki a new one as he struck him right in the gut. To his surprise, he saw Eduardo fending off the followers of Kahlil as he was even attacking them with his witching powers.

"Eduardo, don't get too cocky!" cried Souichiro.

"Souichiro!" he cried as he saw the old soldier and the rest flee the dungeon. "Get everyone out of here right now!"

"Where's Oboro?!"

"She's safe, but we all need to get out of here!"

"What about you?!"

"I'm here to recite-"

Without warning, Uchizaki ran past Souichiro as he ran forward and seized Eduardo by the arm. With the staff dropped, he was powerless as he felt the sacrificial knife touch his throat. Uchizaki didn't want to lose the power that he had as he was aching to revive Kahlil, no matter what, even if it meant by sending Eduardo to the grave to get it.

"I have a new sacrifice for you, O mighty Kahlil!" he screamed. "Be willing to receive this warlock's magical blood!"

"You're insane!" cried Eduardo as he jabbed Uchizaki in the ribs with the knife dropped onto the ground. "Kahlil will _never_ be resurrected and I will see to it that he stays put! By the clock of runic time; Grain by grain, the sands are sifted; Replacing what was once sublime; Curse of ages now be lifted!"

"Do you even think that your puny little incantation can work twice on Kahlil, you sacrificial lamb to the slaughter?!"

"I call upon the power of Amaterasu as my weapon-"

"You will die!"

"Fire as my ally, fire as your enemy-"

"Death will consume you, you puny little whelp!"

"I command Amaterasu's fire to entrap you and to vanquish you-"

"DAMN YOU, EDUARDO RIVERA!"

"And banish you to the pit of the underworld forever!"

"NO!"

Uchizaki felt flames entrap him as he was engulfed into the fires of hell. The plan to revive Kahlil was averted as everyone was relieved to see that Eduardo had saved the day and put a stop to that war minister's plans. Even Funny-Coat and Oboro were happy that Eduardo was there to put a damper on the plans of those who worshipped Kahlil as the bag of runes were later confiscated. Souichiro was happy to see Oboro as he carried her in his strong arms. Both father and daughter were overjoyed to see each other as they even felt grateful for the rescue.

###

Emperor Mikan took the bag of runes back into the occult relics department as he placed them back into the glass case where they were stolen from. He had heard about the mysterious death of the war minister, Uchizaki, as he also suspected that there was something else more sinister than anything. He even knew about the true identity of Funny-Coat, but he wanted Eduardo to figure it out for himself. Kahlil's resurrection was stopped as the old soldiers were put out to pasture and returned to their families. The followers who worshipped Kahlil were also caught and put into the dungeon to face trial as they were even interested in a much more sinister agenda.

"That, my friends, is most likely to be another story," he said.

It wasn't long when the Emperor returned to his throne as he saw Eduardo standing in the center of the main hall. Dressed in traditional Heian-era clothes, he was well-groomed as he even had his staff in his hands. The enigmatic Funny-Coat also attended him as he was covered in a black cloak and mask. Both travellers were well-received when they even kneeled before the Emperor for their services and the rescue of the old soldiers and Oboro as well. They were even revered for the aversion of Kahlil's revival as they were greatly rewarded.

"I see that the both of you are heroes," said the Emperor.

"Your Majesty," said Eduardo. "I know that I am a warlock and-"

"Don't strain yourself, son. You did good _and _you didn't do it alone. You had Funny-Coat to help you."

"Where are you off to next?" asked Funny-Coat as he looked at Eduardo peculiarly.

"I have no idea, but the Roads are dense to travel," he answered.

"By the way, I've received a letter from Dr. Domyouji yesterday. She said that there was a paranormal crisis in the region of Chagum in the East."

"So that's my destination so far..."

After the long conversation with Emperor Mikan, Eduardo and Funny-Coat returned to Souichiro's inn as they were tired and ready to stay for the night until tomorrow morning. Both travellers were fed, bathed, and ready for bed as they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

###

Funny-Coat was still up in the middle of the night as he crept into Eduardo's room. Seeing him still asleep, the servant boy sat down as he removed his cloak and mask, only to reveal that it was a girl hidded in male clothing. She had other plans of her own as she stroked Eduardo's face. Even though she was in her true form, the disguise of the servant boy had to be put into play for another day as she had to be cautious. Right now, she was happy to see Eduardo for tonight as she stooped down and kissed him on the lips. She really meant it despite all the good and bad times that she shared with him as she even longed to reveal her true form to him someday.

"I love you, Eduardo," she said as she put back on her cloak and mask.

Resuming the role as the servant boy, Funny-Coat, the girl left the room as she closed the door behind her. As for Eduardo, however, he woke up as he saw the snow falling from outside. He took a liking to his new ally, Funny-Coat, as he was also getting ready to go to Chagum in the East.

###

Eduardo was already packed up as he found that Funny-Coat was already gone. The servant boy was a strange one, but he had plans of his own for the time being as he would meet up with Eduardo once again. Meanwhile, Oboro was in a new wheelchair as she had a bookbag in her hand that had many spell books in it. It was mainly meant for him as she wanted to give it to him. Even Souichiro gave him some supplies for the journey ahead as he was on his way to his next destination/

"So, your new friend left without saying goodbye," said Souichiro.

"Funny-Coat is always like that," answered Eduardo as he was all packed with his staff in his hands.

"Will you come back to visit us someday, Eduardo?" asked Oboro.

"I'll always come back here because the both of you saved my life."

"And you saved ours," said Souichiro. "You're more than just a traveller, you know."

"I'm more than that because I'm a scientist."

**The End**


End file.
